A New Future
by Milady29
Summary: Post Chicago Fire 4x01 'let it burn'. Gabby and Matt wake up together the next morning. Not only are they mending their relationship, but they are also trying to figure out their new future now that there is a baby on the way. Dawsey One-shot


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.**

 **Takes place after the Chicago Fire season 4 premiere: ''let it Burn''**

* * *

Matthew Casey woke up in the morning, rolling over when he bumped into Gabby. He smiled when she realized they were back together and he kissed her on her temple.

She opened her eyes, rolling onto her back and smiling at him. They had slept in so late that sun was already lighting up the bedroom again.

''Hey babe.''' She mumbled then.

''hey baby and baby.'' He smiled as he pulled her top of him and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her when she tried to pull away.

''Matt-''

''I love you.'' He just smiled but she tried to free herself from his arms.

''Matt, I am feeling sick!'' She said as she climbed over him and stormed off the bathroom. He walked after her and held her hair back as she was throwing up and caressed her back with his other hand.

''Well, good- morning –sickness.'' He said dryly and she gave him a small smile as he handed her a small towel and she wiped off her mouth. He handed her some water as well, feeling bad that she was feeling bad because of morning sickness already.

He helped her up and she hugged him as he caressed over her head.

''Already feeling sick, poor you.'' He said then and he caressed her over her head. They walked back to bed and he wrapped his arms around her as they laid down again.

''Are you alright?'' He asked as he caressed the side of her face and she nodded.

''Yeah, I've been feeling sick in the morning almost every day since…well some weeks.''

''Anything that sets it off?'' He asked concerned.

''When I smelled pickles at Molly's I felt sick.'' She admitted.

''So I have to shoo all the evil pickles out of our pantry?'' He smiled and she nodded.

''oh yes, please do.'' She smirked and they shared a kiss then.

''I am going to make some really really late breakfast, or lunch for you, just lay back.'' He said then as he got up out of bed.

In the kitchen he made some toast and started to bake some eggs, knew Gabby loved egg on toast. Severide came walking into the kitchen.

'Making lunch for me?'' He smirked.

''Oh you wish.'' Matt shook his head.

''You and Gabby were suddenly gone from Molly'- Oh given the fact that there are two sunny side ups I guess she is here.'' Kelly said then as he looked at his friend, a bit puzzled and Matt smiled.

''We are back together…and she is pregnant….'' Matt said then and Severide had to keep his mouth from falling over.

''I-uh….wow. Congratulations.'' Kelly said gobshmacked.

''Thanks. I know it is a bit shock…but we belong together…and I am ready to have this baby with her.'' Matt said as he finished the eggs and put them on the toast, finishing the breakfast.

Suddenly Severide hugged him.

''I am happy for you two, I really am. You are a great couple and you are going to be great parents.'' Severide said then.

''Thanks.'' Matt said, glad his friend was not judging them for just getting back together like that.

''Alright, go bring her that breakfast man, she has to eat for two now.''

Matt walked back to the bedroom with a smile and handed Gabby the plate. She started stuffing breakfast in and he smirked.

''Really, you just threw up and now you are stuffing yourself again?''

''Yeah…I am hungry…and I was craving something, even though I felt sick earlier.'' She said then and he smiled at her.

''I promise I will give you all of the things you crave during your pregnancy.'' He said as he put their empty plates aside and smiled at her, lying beside her, their noses almost touching.

''You are going to go through hell and back the next 8 months.'' She smirked and he rubbed over her tummy. Obviously there was nothing there yet but he could wait until the baby bump would start growing and showing. Neither of them could wait until the baby would be there, but luckily they also still had enough time to prepare for it.

He suddenly turned to his nightstand then and opened the small box that was in there. He had always kept her ring after they had broken up and had hoped he would give it back to her someday.

''Here, it is yours again.'' He smiled and he wanted to put it around her finger but it didn't fit anymore and she tried to shove it down.

''Gabby, your hands are just swollen because you are pregnant.'' He said then and she nodded.

''Yeah, hopefully I will get to wear it soon, otherwise we have to wait until the baby is here.'' She said then and instead she took necklace from her neck, the one that she had gotten from Shay and moved the ring around it.

They finally got up out of bed then and had a shower together, going out for a walk then.

Hand in hand they walked to the park and walked around there. Neither of them knew where to start talking, because there was so much to say. There was so much to figure out now that they were going to be parents.

But all that was important now was that they were so happy to be together again. They sat down together on a bench by the park, cuddling.

Two ducks were walking around on the field with three little ducklings following them and Matt laid his arm around Gabby.

''That could be us in a couple of years.'' She pointed at the little ducks and he smiled.

''That is so sweet….three little ducklings for us?''

''Two girls and a boy.''

''Maybe it will be two boys and a girl.'' He teased her and they shared a kiss. They had been apart but now they were just growing closer together again.

A little later they got up and walked on again as they were so cold and walked on, hand in hand.

''Gabby, what if I saw that I want to marry you before the baby will be here.''

''Then I will tell you that I will have to go look for a wedding dress that will fit a baby bump.'' She smiled and he sighed relieved, smiling. He had been so scared that she would not want to marry him before the baby would be there but he just wanted to marry her before the baby was here.

She leaned against him as they kept on walking through the park and back to home then.

At home they got changed to go out for dinner together at the restaurant they had had their first official date, as they still felt there was a lot to talk about and they could do it while having dinner.

''So…are we going to move…or…'' She asked then as she was concerned that they still needed a baby room. Nothing was figured out yet but they would, she was sure about that.

''There is the small room beside the one where Severide is staying now...''

''Matt that room is still completely stripped.''

''it's a bit of a fixer upper. I can do it.'' He promised her then and she smiled.

''I will have to stop working…and I am not sure if we can pay for everything with the rent from your salary alone.''

''We will be fine.'' He promised her. ''I am sure we can…and we can work it out. I just want to have this baby. We can do it.''

''I was thinking of moving into arson.'' She admitted then. He nodded, smiling friendly and he was happy about this decision.

''Well, if you want to go to arson now, that is okay and I will fully support and help you, but if you just want to stop working, that is fine, we can manage, I promise.''

She nodded, happy he was supporting her as she looked through the menu then.

''Sorry, I am hungry.'' She smirked then. ''I need to eat food for the baby, baby.''

''Well, make sure you eat enough.'' He nodded and she nodded back. They ordered then and as they were waiting for their food.

''Gabby, when that gun was held on my head I was so scared that that would be it, that I would never fulfil my biggest dream. All that I really wanted, ever, was to have a family with the girl I love…and I was so scared that it was going to end that moment.'' He said as he caressed her hand. ''And now I am going to have it after all, I am just so grateful for that.''

She pinched his hand, happy and moved by what he said and he kissed her over the table then.

''I am so happy, I can't wait to build the future with you.'' She smiled.

''A new future.'' Matt smiled and they kept holding hands, so happy they were back together, that soon they would a family and that the new future would be better than ever.

* * *

 **NOTE: So yeah, my oneshot for after the premiere – that ending! And Jesse's longer year! So you thank you so much for reading I hope you really liked it! Please let me know what you think by leaving a review! J**

 **So this was a one-shot but if you want to see more of this, please let me know! Please just let me know what you think!**


End file.
